The embodiments herein relate generally to automotive accessories. In particular, embodiments of the disclosed invention relate to devices that prevent brake dust away from an external surface on a tire rim.
A disc brake is a wheel brake which slows rotation of the wheel by the friction caused by pushing brake pads against a brake disc with a set of calipers. The brake disc is usually made of cast iron, but may be made of composites such as reinforced carbon-carbon or ceramic matrix composites. The brake disc is connected to the wheel and/or the axle. To stop the wheel, friction material in the form of brake pads, mounted on a device called a brake caliper, is forced mechanically, hydraulically, pneumatically or electromagnetically against both sides of the disc. Friction causes the disc and attached wheel to slow or stop.
When braking force is applied, the act of abrasive friction between the brake pad and the rotor wears both the rotor and pad away. The “brake dust” that is seen deposited on wheels, calipers and other braking system components consists mostly of rotor material. Brake dust can damage the finish of most wheels if not washed off. Generally, a brake pad that aggressively abrades more rotor material away, such as metallic pads, will create more brake dust. Another solution, to removing brake dust is the brake dust seal.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, prior art brake dust seals were flimsy and had vent or holes which permitted brake dust to be deposited on the rim surface of a wheel. This problem was further exacerbated by the lack of a firm seal on the brake dust seal. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.